Odd Todd
Leader of the Todd Squad (Formerly) Gardener (Currently) }} |Partner(s) = Olive (Formerly) |Badge Number = 43 |Friends = The Shapeshifter (Formerly) Barbara |Employee(s) = Agent Odena Agent Osmand |Co-worker(s) = Ms. O (Former Boss) |Enemies = Odd Squad (Formerly) Weeds (Currently) |Rival(s) = Olive |debut = Training Day |Actor = Joshua Kilimnik |voice = }} About Odd Todd was a former agent at Odd Squad who was previously partnered with Olive. Soon he became bored with Odd Squad and their mission: to fight oddness and do no odd. Believing oddness made the world more interesting, he resigned and started the Todd Squad, which he tried tirelessly to get Olive to join. He was Odd Squad's number one villain and arch-nemesis and tried many times to shut the organization down. He wore a multicolored plaid suit and dark brown hair with a white stripe down the middle. He also had a white eyebrow. After Otto pretended to release the ultimate amount of oddness in an effort to scare Todd away, Todd was so frightened of oddness that he became a gardener, keeping the crazy hair, and eyebrow. His current objective: to grow the best vegetables in the country! In Odd Squad: World Turned Odd, he becomes the leader of Odd Squad in an alternate timeline, and gains a robot suit equipped with a helicopter rotor, allowing him to fly. Hobbies * Interrupting Meetings. * Drumming In The Shower * Listening To The Little Band In His Mouth. Trivia * His agent number was 43. When he was fired, he hid the number randomly around headquarters, like his old desk, on files, boxes, walls, and even stole his own handprint as seen in Fistful of Fruit Juice. * He was the leader and only member of the Todd Squad. * He has ice blue eyes. * It is currently unknown how his hairstyle has changed from being an agent to a villain. * In almost every episode he appeared in, he says his famous line "EEEEHAHAHAHAHA!!!". * When Training Day premiered, he turned the Odd Squad website odd. To get it back to normal, you had to click on his body and solve a puzzle. * He also knows how to speak Centigurp, as seen in the episode, The O Games. * He drums in the shower. * He names all his sandwiches. * He only eats with his feet. * He has a tiny band in his mouth. * His Rock, Paper, Scissors throwing pattern is the same as Olive's. * His birthday is on April 3rd, which also goes along with his badge number, 43 and 4-3. * His favorite food is pie. * His tie size is 27. * He now owns a garden. Appearances Season 1 * Zero Effect (Referenced) * My Better Half (Referenced) * The Potato Ultimato (Referenced) * The Odd Antidote (43) * Skip Day (43) * Fistful of Fruit Juice (43) * How to Interrogate a Unicorn (43) * Invasion of the Body Switchers (43) * Double Trouble (43) * Soundcheck Part Deux (43) * Centigurps Game Ad (43) * Odd Squad Soundtrack: Stop The Music (43) * Training Day (official debut) * Trading Places * Bad Lemonade * The O Games * Undercover Olive * O vs. the Ballcano * Now You Don't See Me * Disorder in the Court * O is Not For Over Season 2 * First Day (Mentioned) * Mid-Day in the Garden of Good and Odd * Oscar Strikes Back (Picture) * Odd Squad: World Turned Odd * OddTube (Mentioned) * Odds and Ends Quotes * "EEEEEEHAHAHAHAHA!" * "It's ODD Todd now!" * "Hello, Scribbles!" * "I'll be back!" * "Who do you want to catch? Me...or the _____?" * "You say potato, I say french toast with jam." * “You keep the Odd, I’ll keep the Todd!” * "Looks like rain. It'll be lovely for my ASPARRRAGUS!" *"Hello, Otto." Gallery Kids-mezzannine-16x9 771.jpg.resize.454x255.jpg tumblr_inline_npadw7X5ZB1rv5alo_250.jpg Tumblr inline nr0vk0qLuY1rv5alo 1280.jpg Logo-oddsquad-oddtodd.png 0b2a1b795e5c08e58daffbacd65de0da-1-.jpg 2015-08-30 09 00 06 SUPERINSOLITE 1036 01.jpeg Image-DC49 55667BA8-1-.jpg 11988520 912935898798750 7653646703520919700 n-1-.jpg 11349437 1706391349596326 374844190 a-1-.jpg 23c7c54f8c832e944760afefd0f24a22-1-.jpg Unknown-1.jpeg images-1.jpeg images-5.jpeg images-4.jpeg images-6.jpeg Todd robot .jpeg Tp1.jpg Otis Ms O and Todd.png Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Old Agents Category:43 Category:Evil Villains Category:Kids Category:Normal People Category:Reformed Characters Category:A to Z Category:Traitors Category:Agents